Story of a Broken Soul
by allasaurus
Summary: When a new companion joins the team, will Kagome succumb to the jealously and pressure presented before her, befriend the new individual or most importantly, solve the mystery? dw, summary not good. inuXkag, possible others


so here is my first attempt at an Inuyasha fanfic. Hope it works, flows, whatever you prefer, because I'm not much into editing at the moment… I guess I'll have to rope myself into that at a later date (by which time no-one will care as they will have read it already).  
_**cMtS**_

**Disclaimer: **hmm, I know this requirement will get annoying…

inuyasha: keh, get on with it… you don't own me or the stupid show, ok? The manga series belongs solely to Rumiko Takahashi and there's nothing you can do to change that! Now start the story and make me ramen!

kagome: (raises brow) you want to be ramen?

author: … o.O (quiet voice) but I did think this added-on bit up by myself, right?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

noth·ing

1. something that has no existence.

2.Something that has no quantitative value; zero: _a score of two to nothing._

3.One that has no substance or importance; a nonentity: "A nothing is a dreadful thing to hold onto" (Edna O'Brien).

* * *

Falling through the darkness, sinking into nothing… she enjoyed it. She embraced it. Her world was spinning, it didn't matter anymore, it didn't exist. This young woman, she knew her place in any world had been erased. What was left but to fall? Without a purpose, she let the darkness engulf her mind, her being. She was the void, it was her: she no longer needed relationships, skills, ability. She _was _wisdom, she _existed. _Deeper, she tumbled…. 

…

…  
...

Kagome woke with a start - just a moment ago, Inuyasha had sat up, wide awake, jerking her out of her slumber. Wondering whatever could be the matter, she reached over for her hanyou's hand questioningly. His only response was a low, yet confused growl. With a gesture that told her to stay put, he bounded off into the trees.

In the distance, she heard the call of some wild animal. The rustling of the leaves in the trees. The silhouette of Inuyasha eventually disappeared from her line of vision. Like a snow engulfing Tokyo in the winter, the night noises faded away leaving an uncomfortable silence, as the atmosphere cooled.

Shippou turned over in his sleep, obviously aware of the new unknown happenings somewhere deep in his subconscious. He apparently chose to ignore that fact however, for as soon as the miko stroked his head in reassurance he settled right back down. Kagome hoped her grounds for soothing the fox demon were correct. How would she survive with only herself, Kirara, Shippou (who was fast asleep), a sleeping Miroku , and Sango (who was still wary in her sleep of creeping hands, Kagome noted)? Without Inuyasha, she was terrifyingly alone with a bow and arrows that were supposed to be used with miko powers that failed her 50 of the time.

It had been a year and a half now, and only in the last few weeks had she and the half demon been truthful about their emotions. Kagome hoped that Inuyasha would be ok, not that he ever wasn't before. Once he was certain and confident that Kagome felt the same about him, he had been even more protective, often not lifting his hand from Tessaiga until the group either set up camp for the night or the weight of Kagome on his back reassured him of her safety.

Her thoughts flickered for a moment over the strange dreams she had experienced lately. Not really like dreams, more so flashbacks into some sort of future or advanced community. They were strange and unnerving, they made her wonder about the meaning of anything, and they held a foreboding that intensified with each night's vision. Yet Kagome held sure in her resolve not to mention such trivial matters to her travel companions - they would either believe her or they wouldn't, and she knew that if they indeed took it as truth that she would have to delve further into the matter, something she wouldn't feel comfortable doing. She pushed such thoughts to the side.

Kagome sat in wait, with not much to do but appreciate the cool night air and snuggle further into the warm spot left behind next to her sleeping bag. She couldn't help but wonder about her family, what would Grandpa say when she informed her family about herself and Inuyasha? Souta would be crushed to learn he would see even less of the hanyou, as now Kagome would generally use feudal japan as her main base to stay closer to her companions.

_And now, to stay closer to my boyfriend too… _she pondered. How exciting it was to be thinking this way, because although Kagome had often dreamt of Inuyasha realising his feelings for her, she had entirely overestimated the time it would take to get that through his head.

What would happen now if one day the well rejected her? From either side, it would break her in two. Kagome knew that if she could ensure it, she would never again be apart from her hanyou longer than absolutely necessary. She hated to think of him as her hanyou, because of Inuyasha's already overdone protection and she thought anything more would be overkill (as it already almost was), but anything else displeased her. The miko had tried thinking of him as Inuyasha, but often found herself relating such a formal term with Kikyo, whom she certainly didn't want anywhere near Inuyasha. If the well ever stopped working, the best she could hope for was to be on the same side as Inuyasha. Any other flukes would be a bonus.

Gazing at the sky, Kagome noticed how clear it really was tonight. Leaning on her back further into her warm spot, she counted the stars. It was peculiar how she could define so many more constellations above her in this era when she had spent her entire life in modern Tokyo. Kagome simply supposed that the air pollution from her own time had blocked out some of the finer stars from her view.

Just as she found the milky way, she was presented with a very welcome face leaning over her. What wasn't so welcome however, was the bundle slung almost carelessly over his shoulder. Inuyasha grinned at her before placing what Kagome now saw to be a young woman closer to the fire. She could almost _hear_ the bubbles of jealousy rising in her, however much she knew her hanyou loved her and her only, with the exception of Kikyo once upon a time.

Sitting up, she was confronted with the mystery maiden's features glowing in the light of the embers. This did not calm Kagome at all, to see the face of what she had temporarily considered her rival - as she was absolutely gorgeous beyond belief despite the clothes foreign even to her. Kagome drew a sharp intake of breath, and found she could not exhale. Inuyasha was now behind her, snaking his arms around her in claim and reassurance. This tender action may have helped Kagome's nerves if she could breathe. However, as oxygen was lacking, she slumped against him and struggled for breath. His hold grew tighter in confusion, turning her to him.

"Kagome! Are you ok? Answer me! What's wrong?" he pressed, fearful for some harm he could not prevent. Kagome felt her body take a final, desperate heave, and as she felt the relief of fresh air sweep back into her lungs, something strange happened to her heart.

* * *

mmkay, so that was chapter one.. if you don't like, say so, and if you do… same thing really. Feedback is the only way I can step forward in this, it was a random spur-of-the-moment story. So, If you like please express your opinion and I will work with that. XD 

much love, **_cMtS_**


End file.
